


Discovered [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [61]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Superior Iron Man armor, Vampire Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: This wasn't the way he expected his secret to come out.





	Discovered [!Art]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
